An optical connector used for interconnecting optical fibers in a car LAN or the like has been known (see Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 7, this type of optical connector 500 has ferrules 506 fixed to distal ends of optical fibers 504 of an optical fiber cable 502, a housing 508 accommodating the ferrules 506, a stopper 510 to be attached to the housing 508, a plate spring 512 to elastically bias the ferrules 506 toward a distal end side of the housing 508, a fastening sleeve 514 a fiber insertion hole 515 into which the optical fibers 504 are inserted, a tightening ring 516 configured to attach at least one of a tensile strength wire and a jacket of the optical fiber cable 502 to a fastening portion of the fastening sleeve 514, and a boot 518.
The housing 508 has a structure in which a connector fitting portion 520 to be fitted into a housing of a not-shown counterpart connector is provided on the distal end side of the housing 508, and a ferrule receiving space for receiving the ferrules 506 is provided on a proximal end side of the housing 508. The stopper 510 is mounted into the ferrule receiving space of the housing 508 to position the ferrules 506 inside the housing 508 and prevent the plate spring 512 from coming off. The plate spring 512 biases the ferrules 506 inside the ferrule receiving space toward the counterpart connector side. The plate spring 512 is provided so that a gap value between ferrule end surfaces opposed to each other due to fitting connection between the connectors can be reduced to improve transmission performance.
Patent Document 1: JP2012-150424A